


I Can Make Your Body Levitate

by AnnieMantic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Concerts, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, music inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMantic/pseuds/AnnieMantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, I can take you straight to heaven if you'd let me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Make Your Body Levitate

**Author's Note:**

> Because I believe that a rock show is something everyone should experience at least once before we leave this world behind. 
> 
> 'American Tragedy' by Hollywood Undead was the inspiration for this, so let's pretend that is the band the boys went to see. Of course, feel free to insert whatever album/artist gets your heart racing. That's what good music should do, after all. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Smoke. Neon lights. Bass so deep it could be felt in the vibrations of his very bones. Shoulders rubbing up against a stranger... but then could anyone there be called a stranger? There was nothing like a crowd jumping along to the same beat to forge connections as deep and potent as a blood relative; you arrived as an orphan and left as part of a family. It was more than a single common interest; it was a _movement._ An uprising. And Kagami Taiga was hanging over the edge of the metal barrier separating the crowd from the stage, screaming lyrics with over three-thousand other people with a fist raised in the air. 

He could feel an arm tightening around his neck as a pair of legs squeezed at his waist, the quiet voice of his friend hoarse in his ear as he too was wrapped up in the energy of the room. Kuroko was usually soft-spoken and silent; right now his voice was threatening to give out through overuse. Due to his short stature, Kagami had hauled the boy onto his back about three songs ago, and since then it was like his blue-haired friend had completely transformed, too ensnared in the music to be reserved. Kagami’s chest felt full of fireworks, each one exploding in time to the beat, his emotions disjointed and overly strong; out of all the people he could share this with, he was glad it was Kuroko.

It had been a spur of the moment decision to come to the concert; they’d heard from one of their classmates that a senior had bought tickets for himself and his girlfriend, but they’d had a falling out and the tickets were up for grabs. Kagami had been a fan of the group for years, and whilst Kuroko wasn’t as interested, Kagami had been able to twist his arm into accompanying him (and by twist his arm, he’d agreed to buy Kuroko vanilla milkshakes on demand for the foreseeable future.) 

Kagami remembered the funny fluttering in his stomach he’d felt when Kuroko took the tickets from the senior and solemnly placed them into one of his notebooks, promising to take them home and keep them safe, as Kagami-kun couldn’t be trusted not to lose them. He remembered the small smile Kuroko had sent his way before turning and heading back to class, leaving Kagami dumb-struck, mouth hanging open as the senior snorted and told him that his boyfriend had him totally whipped. It was the word ‘boyfriend’ that sent his stomach into summersaults, and the feeling wasn’t _totally_ unpleasant. That would make the gig a _date_. Kagami had felt his cheeks warm before shaking himself and heading after his friend. It wouldn’t do to think like that; Kuroko was his best friend, and if Kagami had the _slightest_ crush on him then that was his business, right? There was no point in bringing it up and potentially ruining their friendship through his own awkwardness. 

But now it was the final song, and Kagami could feel _something_ building as Kuroko scrambled down from his place around Kagami’s shoulders in order to jump along with the crowd, his face split by a blinding smile, his white band-shirt luminescent in the black light, his hair damp with sweat, a flush riding high on his cheeks and the black of his eyes pin-prinks, the smaller boy high on the guitar solo and by _god_ if Kagami didn’t already love him... 

Grinning, Kagami scooped him forward and pushed him to the barrier as the lead vocalist loomed over the crowd. Kuroko thrust his fist up and a guitar pick was pressed into his palm along with a wink before the singer was swept away. Kuroko stood, eyes starry for a moment before turning and catapulting himself into Kagami’s arms, bouncing along with him, one arm around his waist and the other raised, and why couldn’t Kagami look away, it was the final chord, the screams were increasing around them as the crowd rang every drop of unity out of the moment and Kagami couldn’t stop staring at his partner, at Kuroko, at _his Kuroko..._

All of the lights were cut as Kuroko turned to look at him, his eyes dropping to Kagami’s lips as darkness engulfed them. Kagami could feel Kuroko’s fists balling to into his t-shirt, pulling him closer, could feel a puff of breath against his lips, and for one heart-stopping moment he thought that he might feel those lips on his own, and why didn’t that idea make him want to push the other guy away but instead bring him even closer...

“Kagami-kun, that was wonderful!” Kuroko shouted directly into his ear to be heard over the shouts of the crowd, feet stomping and throats screaming for an encore. “I didn’t know that this would be so much fun!”

Huffing, Kagami bent down, his hands reaching for the smaller boy in the dark, his hands landing on some part of Kuroko’s body as he aimed for his ear. “I know, right?!” he shouted, squeezing the flesh in his hands. “I told you they were fucking awesome!” 

The lights above them flicked on, bathing the whole of the stadium in light as the ‘exit’ signs about the doors in and out flicked on to guide the crowds out into the night. Kagami looked at Kuroko, mouth open to ask him if he was ready to go when he saw that his hands were riding low on Kuroko’s hips, the smaller male pulled close against his body so that he could talk to him. Kuroko’s own hands were on his arms, balancing on his tiptoes so that he could hear, his face close to Kagami’s and still overly flushed, his breath slightly faster and harder than it would usually be. Kagami gulped.

“I, uh. A-are you ready to go?” he managed to stammer, his fingers fluttering at Kuroko’s waist before he removed them. And was it him, or was that a flash of disappointment in Kuroko’s eyes?

“I... yes Kagami-kun. It would be best to start walking home before it gets too late, right?” Lowering himself back onto his feet, Kuroko looked at Kagami for a moment before turning and making his way through the crowds. Snapping to attention, Kagami quickly followed after him; it was easy to lose sight of the boy at the bests of times, but in the swarm of people, it would be near impossible to keep him in his sights. Lunging, Kagami went to grab his friend’s wrist. His fingers closed around Kuroko’s own. Kuroko turned, surprise written on his face. 

“I don’t want to lose you,” Kagami managed to get out, and wasn’t that a double-edged sword? There was a little too much double-meaning for him to feel completely uncomfortable to be saying that, a little too much truth hidden in the words. 

Kuroko’s hand moved in his own, and he felt small fingers slide between his own. His face was pink, but he tugged Kagami forward with a strong grip as he moved through the throngs of people, his grip tight on Kagami’s hand, and there was something so _right_ about holding his hand, like it was made to fit the cracks in Kagami’s own palm, his gaps lining with Kuroko’s to make a whole...

Kuroko made fast work cutting through the crowds, and in half the time it took them to get into the venue, they were outside. Kagami went to let go of Kuroko’s hand, but the other boys grip tightened. He looked up a Kagami, his eyes bright and cheeks pink. 

“I might still lose you,” he said quietly, smiling, and Kagami felt his heart clench. “There are a lot of people around. Let’s go home, Kagami-kun.”

The red-head nodded and let his friend lead him home.

...

Kagami rummaged around in his pocket for his apartment key as Kuroko hovered behind him, his hand raised to stifle a yawn. Making a noise of triumph, Kagami pulled the elusive key from the depths of his jeans and fitted it into the lock, letting them both in as he flicked the lights on. Staggering across the room on dead legs, Kagami fell into a heap onto his couch, groaning as he put his feet up; he’d feel like his legs were made of lead in the morning, but it was _so_ worth it. 

Kuroko fell the floor with a thump in front of him, legs splayed and his head tipped back against the couch, his eyes closed. His features were relaxed, his hair in disarray and sticking at the temples with sweat. Kagami allowed himself to look at his friends face, soaking in the sight and committing it to memory. 

“So,” he started, his voice cracked and hoarse in the quiet of his living room. “Did you have a good time?” Kuroko hummed, stretching his arms above his head as he arched his back. He cracked open one blue eye and focused on Kagami’s face. 

“I did,” he said quietly, his voice a full octave lower and as rough as road-burn. Kagami felt his dick twitch. His stomach clenched and he curled slightly on his side in panic. The last thing he wanted was for Kuroko to notice what the sound of his shout-shot voice was doing to Kagami’s libido. “It was a lot of fun. I was very surprised.”

A pause. 

“Maybe Kagami-kun should surprise me with dates more often.” 

There was a moment of silence as the synapses in Kagami’s brain put two and two together before he shot up like he’d been electrocuted. Kuroko pushed himself onto his knees and turned to face him, smiling serenely.

“A-A date?!” Kagami spluttered, sitting bolt upright as he stared at his friend. “It wasn’t a date?! I mean, I didn’t plan for it to be a date! I mean...did you want it to be?” he finished lamely, his face on fire as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying valiantly to avoid looking at Kuroko’s face. He could hear his friend shuffling around before a small, pale hand grabbed his chin gently and forced his face up. Kuroko was knelt in front of him, framed by Kagami’s knees and smiling at him gently. His free hand rested lightly on Kagami’s thigh, his thumb stroking back and forth across the rough material of his jeans. 

“That depends,” Kuroko said quietly, his eyes flicking to Kagami’s lips and back, his voice holding a challenge. “Did _you_ want it to be?”

Kagami didn’t have any words. His brain had chosen that moment to check out with no promise of return. He stared at his best friend’s face, his _amazing_ best friend’s face, and he knew without a doubt that he had wanted it to be a date, that he wanted every day from then on to be a date, that he would bring Kuroko the fucking _sun_ if he asked him...

But he didn’t know how to put it all into words. There were no words. 

Good thing he 'd always been a man of action. 

Kagami reached out, his hand cupping Kuroko’s face, his fingertips slide into the hair at his temples as he pulled him forward, his eyes sliding shut as his lips parted, and dear _god_ Kuroko’s mouth was sweeter than he ever thought it would be, that the hot touch of Kuroko sliding his hand around his neck and pressing forward into his body with gusto was something that he thought was only reserved for dreams, but this was _real,_ and holy _shit_ Kuroko was clambering up onto the sofa and sitting in Kagami’s lap, his breath hot as it skated across his cheek...

“Why...why didn’t you _say_ anything...?” Kagami panted as Kuroko’s mouth closed over his jugular, words turning to groans before he reached the end of the sentence. He palmed Kuroko’s sides through his t-shirt, fingers skating under the edge to play over the warm skin of his stomach, the muscles quivering under his touch. 

“I was never sure,” Kuroko breathed into Kagami’s ear, tongue tracing the shell of his ear as Kagami’s hips stuttered forward of their own accord. “But there’s something about tonight that made me brave, Kagami-kun...”

“Music’ll do that to you,” Kagami murmured back as his mouth slid back over Kuroko’s, smiling into the other’s mouth as his hands tightened over Kuroko’s ass as the boy in question breathed in sharply in surprise. He felt the pinch of Kuroko’s fingernails at his shoulder’s as he pushed his hands down the collar of his shirt, pushing Kagami back against the couch cushions as his slid into his mouth, bringing with it the taste of vanilla and emotion of a chorus. 

Moaning softly into Kuroko’s mouth, Kagami pushed the back of his shirt up with shaking hands, his hands fitting over the wings of Kuroko’s shoulder-blades, pulling him closer, his dick bumping against the hardness of Kuroko’s own through two pairs of jeans as the air between them disappeared...

 _“Christ,_ Kuroko...” Kagami groaned, his hips rocking forward unbidden. Kuroko’s breath came loud and laboured in Kagami’s ear as he responded, his whole body arching into the roll of his hips against Kagami’s, his eyes dark as he pulled back to look at Kagami’s face, a lip caught between his teeth and he looked fucking _predatory..._

Kagami made short work of removing Kuroko’s shirt, quickly followed by his own as he brought Kuroko back close enough to kiss, their hips rolling in tandem, the rough stroke of denim against his dick sending small shocks of electric pleasure down his spine as he buried his hands into Kuroko’s hair, pulling Kuroko’s head back with a growl so he could trace the line of his throat with his tongue as Kuroko _whined,_ hands scrambling to grip Kagami’s shoulders as he was bent backwards, his knees skidding forward to keep his balance...

Music suddenly flooded the room. Kagami looked up, dazed. He looked down, and saw that Kuroko was knelt on the remote to his sound system, the CD in the player none other than the most recent of the band they’d just come back from seeing. The heavy bass and screech of an electric guitar screamed from the speakers, and for a moment the two boys just looked at each-other before Kagami burst out laughing, hiding his face in Kuroko’s neck. 

“I’m sorry,” he spluttered, squeezing Kuroko’s hips in apology. “It’s just too fucking perfect.” Grinning up at the boy in his lap, his eyes squinty and tired, Kagami placed a placating kiss on Kuroko’s lips. “Does the music still make you feel brave, _Tetsuya?”_ Kagami growled into Kuroko’s mouth, revelling in the full-body shudder his words caused. 

“You tell me, _Taiga-kun,”_ Kuroko whispered back, causing Kagami’s dick to pulse in his pants. Gulping, he lent against the back of the couch, looking up at Kuroko’s face. Sure, he could talk a big game, but he didn’t think Kuroko would take him _seriously._ What if Kuroko expected him to be experienced? He’d never been with another person before in his life. He wanted to be good for Kuroko but he wasn’t sure-

“You’re thinking too hard, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko said softly with a smile, kissing Kagami’s cheek gently as he rocked his hips hesitantly into Kagami’s. “You were doing fine before. I’m just happy to be here with you, Taiga-kun. Whatever you want to do, that’s okay with me.”

Closing his mouth against a whimper, Kagami leant forward to press his gratitude and adoration against Kuroko’s lips, kissing him slowly and gently as he closed his hands over Kuroko’s hips and pulled him forward, rocking his own pelvis forward, setting their pace. Kuroko opened beautifully for him, his mouth open and accepting as his knees splayed wider, allowing his dick to slide against Kagami’s own. It was delicious, the rough friction of denim covering the hard heat of Kuroko’s dick against him, but it just wasn’t _enough._

Gentle kisses were becoming more frantic as the track changed, a song of sex and heat as Kagami fumbled with the zipper of Kuroko’s jeans, fingers trembling as he reached past the waistline of his underwear to wrap his hand around Kuroko’s dick. It was smaller than his in both width and length, but that didn’t seem to be an issue; it fitted perfectly in his hand, and judging by the high-pitched whine that cracked right down the middle thanks to Kuroko’s ruined voice, Kagami was definitely doing the right thing. 

“Taiga-kun, you too,” Kuroko stammered, hips jack-knifing as Kagami experimentally stroked his dick. Small hands reached for his waist-line, fingers dipping briefly to stroke against Kagami’s toned stomach before snapping the button to his jeans and pulling the zipper down. Kagami swallowed nervously at the timid touch of Kuroko’s hand against his cock, biting his lip and hiding his face in the sweet space that joined Kuroko’s neck to his shoulder. 

“Tetsuya, it feels...” he panted, hips jerking into Kuroko’s fist. He felt more than heard Kuroko nodding, his voice completely fucking _wrecked_ as he bucked forward, sliding closer so that his dick was nudging against the back of his own fingers. Opening his hand, Kagami took them both in hand, the heat and pre-cum making the space slick. 

Panting harshly, Kagami rested his forehead against Kuroko’s as he watched the heads of their dicks disappear between his fingers. Kuroko was moaning quietly; Kagami could hardly believe how _loud_ his friend could be, the sound setting him alight inside as the music in the background built along with the pleasure inside of him. 

“Tetsuya, I’m close, I...” he stammered, catching Kuroko’s gaze and holding it as he squeezed them. Kuroko nodded, mouth hanging open and panting as he thrust wantonly into Kagami’s fist, fingernails leaving clear crescents dents in the muscle of Kagami’s shoulders. 

“I, me too, Taiga-kun _please,”_ Kuroko begged, kissing Kagami messily as he shuddered, his release dribbling over Kagami’s fingers. Kagami’s voice broke, high and cracked as he came, his face slack and arm tight around Kuroko’s back. Everything was white, too bright and hot and he couldn’t take it, couldn’t take the tiny jerks of Kuroko’s dick against his own, the overwhelming crush of feeling in his heart that was screaming _don’t let him go, never let him go, never..._

Kuroko was slumped against his collarbone, his breath puffing warmly against his neck, hand curled against Kagami’s shoulder. Kagami gently stroked a hand through his hair as his heart-rate returned to normal, the muscles of his thighs twitching uncomfortably. The CD player continued to warble behind them, the roll of drums loud in the now silent apartment. 

“So...” Kagami started, tilting his head so he could see the outline of Kuroko’s nose and brow against his shoulder, his hand running up and down the other’s back. “A good date, then?”

Kuroko huffed, and Kagami could see his cheeks rise in a smile. 

“A good date. I would very much appreciate another, Taiga-kun.”

“Just name the place, Tetsuya.” 

“You do owe me milkshake, Taiga-kun.”

“...Right. Whatever you say.” 

The CD ends. 

Repeat.


End file.
